El Pasado de Belldandy y Keichi
by ivanchoFAA
Summary: Narracion de hechos contados en las OVAS de AH my goddness cuando Keichi y Belldandy se conocieron de ninyos


**Disclaimer: Ah my Goddness no me pertenece. ****Todos los derechos son de AIC / Kosuke Fujishima**

**Una niña misteriosa**

Era un día caluroso de verano, se podía escuchar el sonido de los pájaros, además de apreciar a los demás niños del vecindario jugando con agua para refrescarse además de desplegar mucha alegría al lugar. Yo también tengo mi forma de divertirme solo, la cual consistía en explorar los alrededores de la cuidad, eso sí siempre me llamaba la atención una casa abandonada que misteriosamente lucia muy bien cuidada.

A mano derecha del portón principal de la casa se encontraba un pequeño santuario, en su interior se podía apreciar una estatua que quizás pertenecía a la deidad de la región donde me encontraba; cuando ingrese intente buscar algún interruptor de luz pero no tuve éxito en ello, solo la luz del sol que entraba por la puerta me pareció apreciar lo poco que poseía ese santuario.

Después de ello decidí dirigirme hacia una colina cercana donde se había un bosque, ya que de esa forma podría calmar la frustración de visitar un lugar que prácticamente no se podía apreciar nada. Además que me gustaba mucho estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

De pronto cuando me encontraba en una sección abierta del bosque, vi a una niña que se encontraba viendo al cielo y tenía los ojos cerrados, ella vestía unas ropas muy llamativas pero muy bellas, parecía alguien que simplemente había bajado del cielo ya que desplegaba un aire muy tranquilo que nunca antes había sentido

Hola, cómo te llamas? - me pregunte tímidamente y con nervios –

Me llamo Belldandy – dijo su nombre mientras desplegaba una sonrisa en su rostro – cómo te llamas?

Yo…yo…como era que me llamaba espera….rayos! - me encontraba muy nervioso porque nunca antes había hablado a un niña como ella –, Belldandy rio ligeramente lo que provoco que me sonrojara mucho,

Me Llamo Keichi Morisato un gusto en conocerte – respondí haciendo reverencia y con el rostro completamente ruborizado –

Tranquilízate no te hare daño, dime que haces por estos lados tu solo? – replico con una ligera risa –

Bueno…solo estaba explorando los alrededores de este bosque

Con que te gusta mucho explorar debe ser fantástico, desde cuándo es que te dedicas a ello?

Bueno…ahora me encuentro en vacaciones de verano, es un pasatiempo que muy pocos niños de mi edad realizan ya que prefieren estar en grupos y jugar entre ellos, dime tú no eres de por aquí verdad?, eres del extranjero?

En si…se podría decir que vengo de allá arriba – alzaba su dedo índice hacia el cielo –

Del cielo?! – respondí con sorpresa –

Sé que es difícil de creer pero me encuentro en proceso de convertirme en una diosa de primer rango, en otras palabras estoy a prueba, por lo que mis superiores me ordenaron ir al mundo humano para estudiar más sobre ellos.

Mientras Belldandy me explicaba un ligero sonido que provenía de su estómago.

Ups jejeje…creo que ya es hora de almuerzo – respondió poniendo su mano derecha sobre su cabeza –

Supongo que hasta las diosas tienen que alimentarse adecuadamente, vamos te invito algo de comer.

Espera…no te causare molestias?

Por su puesto que no, además eres la primera persona también disfrutas mucho la naturaleza, además no puedo dejarte sola en este lugar cierto?

Entiendo…muchas gracias Keichi

Espero no ser descortés, tu traje es muy bello, pero muy llamativo, será que puedes cambiarte a algo más simple?

Por su puesto – en ese momento una luz de color azulado envolvió por completo a Belldandy y en menos de un minuto se encontraba con un vestido veraniego amarillo recubierto con flores –

Ya estoy lista…vamos Keichi – tomo mi mano derecha con su palma tan suave –

Debo admitir que me sorprendió la confesión de Belldandy de que venía desde el cielo además de ser una candidata para diosa, sin embargo para mi ella era una chica que poseía una personalidad tan humana, llena de calidad, compasión, y sinceridad; de alguna forma siento que ese aspecto no fue muy importante.

Después de ello decidí llevarla al lugar donde estaba hospedándome con mis padres ya que no tenía dinero para comprar un pequeño almuerzo.

Mama, Papa, ella es Belldandy una amiga que conocí hoy mientras exploraba un bosque el día de hoy

Mucho gusto me llamo Belldandy y vengo desde el cielo – en ese momento mi padres pusieron un cara de asombro que después siguió una carcajada de ambos –

Hijo tu amiga tiene un gran sentido del humor – dijo mi papa – vienes del extranjero cierto? Espero que la estés pasando muy bien en esta ciudad con tus padres – agrego –

Por favor Belldandy pasa a almorzar con nosotros – mi mama la invito –

Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

Todo parecía marchar muy bien, de repente, mi hermana menor Megumi apareció a mi lado izquierdo y me dijo:

Vaya…te vas por unas cuantas horas y ya te consigues novia, - dijo Megumi –

De que rayos estás hablando Megumi, ella es una amiga que conocí hoy

Eso no importa se nota que te gusta mucho para haberla traído aquí cierto?

Ya cállate Megumi hablas muchas tonterías – respondí –

Muy bien niños es hora del almuerzo por favor vayan a lavarse las manos – dijo mi mama –

Los tres respondimos con mucho entusiasmo a la llamada

Después del almuerzo, Belldandy y yo decidimos salir hacia la colina donde nos conocimos para platicar un poco más y así conocernos más a fondo.

Dime Belldandy por cuanto tiempo crees que te quedes en este lugar?

La verdad no estoy segura…todo depende que es lo que mis superiores decidan, pueden ser días, semanas o meses.

Entiendo – respondí –

Pero no te preocupes, me siento muy contenta a haberte conocido – dijo Belldandy –

En serio?...espero no ser una molestia para ti.

No digas eso…puedo sentir dentro de ti una gentileza muy grande, debes valorarte más Keichi – respondió Belldandy sosteniendo mis dos manos –

En ese pensé: "Ella es alguien muy especial", siempre he tenido algunos problemas en abrirme hacia otras personas pero con ella simplemente puedo ser yo mismo y expresarme libremente por alguna razón siento que tenemos un vínculo muy especial, y no sé porque digo esto siendo aún niño.

Belldandy no sé si soy una persona muy especial pero definidamente creo que este tiempo que estés aquí serán maravillosos. – dije –

Gracias Keichi – sonrió –

Belldandy debo marcharme ya es algo tarde mis padres se preocuparan

Entiendo…mañana quieres volverte a encontrar en este mismo lugar Keichi?

Por supuesto aquí estaré es una promesa – ambos juntamos nuestro dedos meñiques –

Después de ello ambos partimos en direcciones opuestas, cuando me di la vuelta se podía distinguir como sobresalía; espero que ella y yo sigamos juntos por mucho tiempo.

Continuara….

**ivanchoFAA:** bueno…este es mi primer fic sobre esta parejita alucinante de esta serie, espero les guste, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. ESPEREN LA CONTINUACION MUY PRONTO!


End file.
